Desert ? Rats !!
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Cleopatra's Secret. Key of Lunacy is awarded at hub after completing Tasty Sand-Witch. I want my Mummy Just mash the Badguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Dem bones, dem bones Just mash the Badguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Genie(us) Just mash the Badguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Balls (and hammer) up (Hammer Keychain) Carefully make it out of the chasm of Roly Polies,then navigate through the maze for firepower and any Candles,then mash the Death Patrol without getting killed,then mash the Pygmies and grab the Blue Key, Head North for a Death Patrol guarding a Hammer Keychain behind a Red Door. Head West to a Grass Maze with Pizzas inside and the Level Exit guarded by Ultrapygmies locked with Green Doors. Head South into another Roly Poly Maze with Zombies padlocked behind Red Doors. I suggest getting the keys from the Roly Poly Maze, then do the usual routine of mashing badguys,grabbing Candles and Brains,along with the Hammer Keychain from there before heading to the Level exit. Con-Un-Drum Just grab the Hammer,mash the walls, then the Boneheads and then a new passage will unlock,which you will then warp to another part of the level. Remember to search around for Candles. You then have to make it through a whole chasm of Roly Polies before getting the Brains and leaving. Toot-and-come-in's tomb (Squash Keychain) You are pretty much unarmed except with only Special weapons scattered about the level, but it's pretty much the same rountine of mashing badguys,grabbing Candles and Brains before going home. Here's where the Squash keychain is,behind a hidden weak wall passage. Lawence of Suburbia (Rocket Keychain) Go to the edge of town junkyard and get your starting firepower, then go into town,mash the Patrol Mumble for a Brain, grab the Candle and Hammer from the Hyper Mega Ultra Market. Then go toward the top right,mash the Pygmies and grab the Red Key and you will be warped into the Local Disco. Mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles,along with the Blue Key,watch out for the Roly Poly. Then get out of the Disco by the back entrance Blue Doors.Then push your way out like this. Then mash the Pygmies and Geozoids, grab the Yellow Key,through the Yellow door to the south, flip the switches to unlock the monsters in the enclosures, mash them for Brains and push the block for the Rocket Keychain here and go home. Just Des(s)erts Just mash the Badguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Just watch your step in the "Lava" and follow the directions,otherwise a pretty much straightforward level. Arabian Nights (Pumpkin Keychain) This a rather long and complex level, also with it being in the dark. Run about, grab firepower, mash any badguys along the way,then beat the Pygmies, grab the Yellow Key, go north through the yellow doored enclosure,touch the stone to release the vampires,then mash them, which should unlock the riddle room to the east. Be sure to grab any Candles along the way. WARNING: Before you go to the right path of the riddle, make sure you didn't leave anything you need in this first half of the level uncollected,because you can't warp back. Then you will be warped to the second part of the level if you go to the right path, grab the firepower and Yellow Key, then go towards the middle and flip the switches and mash the badguys for Brains and the Happy Stick Man among them for a Candle, then go west ,mash the moss and push the block at where the stones are pointing and flip the switches to unlock the passage to the exit, the Pumpkin keychain should be in the middle of it, grab it and leave. Tasty Sand-Witch Just follow the trail of Candles, mash the Countess and that's it. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Cleopatra's Secret